haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Customization
Customization is a feature which allows players to style parts of their farm to their liking. Players can hire Maggie, the builder, to change parts of their farmhouses, trucks and roadside shops. It is unlocked when players have reached experience level 31 and have completed 20 achievements. ---- 'Frequency' Maggie comes to the player's farm every Monday at 8:00 AM UTC, and presents them with a random selection of options for each customizable element. Maggie stays for three days. If players have made selections at all three categories under farmhouses, truck and roadside shop (so that no more options can be applied) Maggie will leave. Note: there is a glitch currently and Maggie may not leave until the 3 days are up. ---- 'Customizing options' Players can customize three parts of their farmhouses - the roof, the porch and the walls - for a total of 78 different options. They can customize three parts of their trucks - the cabin, the trailer and the wheels - for a total of 65 different options. They can customize three parts of their roadside shops - the awning, the base and the crates - for a total of 86 different options. Options players have bought are not fully permanent: if the player switches to a different option for the same part then later want to switch back to a previous option they will have to buy it back through the Collection Book. ---- 'Collection Books' The collection book lets players keep track of everything they have bought for each part of their farmhouses, trucks and roadside shops. The player can also use it to buy back a previous part at a discount price (i.e. 75% of the initial price, diamonds being converted to coins). Some options are part of a full style, as shown in the Style Book. Completing a style gives players rewards (such as diamonds). Players must build each option, and display all three at the same time to be able to claim the reward. Options players have not bought and options players have bought but do not currently display will be shown as inactive. ---- 'Hiring Maggie' *Step 1: players can hire Maggie by tapping on her workbench then selecting the building they want to customize. A choice is displayed for each part they can style (for example: roadside shop awning, crates and base). The image on the far right shows the current appearance of the selected building. *Step 2: players select one or more choices by tapping on the boxes. The image on the far right shows what the player's building would look like with the selected option. Tapping on the first box toggles players back to the original image. Options are independent: players do NOT have to select one from all three categories to have Maggie build something. They can also build one part first then another later. * Step 3: players tap on the bar marked "Build" on the far right. At this point players have not been charged yet. This takes players to a confirmation window, where they are warned with the message "You will not be able to revert this change. Are you sure?" They can either tap on "Cancel" to return to change their selections or "Build" to finalize the selection. *Step 4: players see Maggie supervising the renovation at the shop. After a puff of dust, the construction is completed. If players return to Maggie's workbench and tap on the building tab, they will see the boxes where they had made a selection are greyed out and no more changes can be made (until next week). Note: currently some farms may have a glitch where they may be able to make further selections. As weekly selections are random players who did not pick a particular option can get the chance to select it later on, or to go back to a previous style. However, options need to be selected each and every time, even ones players had selected in the past, as players pay for Maggie's services and not the parts themselves. ---- 'Costs' Parts costs coins, vouchers or diamonds. ---- 'Restocking' Players can ask Maggie to restock a part for 2 diamonds. This will provide them with a second option. At this point two yellow arrows appear, pointing left and right to allow players to scroll through the options now available. Players can then pay for two additional options by paying 4 and 6 diamonds. Players cannot buy any further options after that. All options remain available as long as players have not built any and Maggie is on the farm. ---- 'Strategy tips' *Consider your selections very carefully before you build it: you can't change your mind and easily go back to a previous style. You will pay for it again to be able to reuse it. *You can only complete one style at a time. Pick a style you like or don't have and focus on it. *Some parts are required for several styles. Check the Style Book article for details. ---- Category:Farm Buildings Category:Customization